


In My Arms

by Summer Rain (Zeram)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-05-29
Updated: 1997-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeram/pseuds/Summer%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While returning from an expedition via cruise ship, Blair looks forward to seeing Jim again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

just a short detour from my self imposed hiatus (can't stay away for long ) My first intention since I began writing slash was to use an Erasure song in a story or at least base a story on one of their songs. Here goes, in honor of their new April 22 release 'Cowboy'. If you have comments for me please direct them to zeram@hotmail.com as I have yet to resubscribe to senad. :-) 

short story, totally rated G and s for sappy. 

Disclaimer:The Sentinel characters belong to Pet Fly Prod. the song "In My Arms" belongs to Erasure. No money has exchanged hands for this story. 

## In My Arms

by Summer Rain  


Blair sat on the cruise ship. He watched as the waves rolled gently. Out of the corner of his eye he could see several women sunbathing on deck. He was coming back from one of his expeditions. Jim had suggested he take the scenic route instead of flying straight home. He had complied but he didn't really get any special joy out of being here. It was just prolonging his return to Cascade. His return to Jim. 

Blair smiled to himself. He just could not get over how his life had turned around. Even his mother who commented on what a happy child he was had told him the last time she saw him that she had never seen him with such a glow before. >She had her friend Jean with her when she had come to visit. Jean as it turned out was the one who had told Naomi that Blair and Jim were in love. They had matching auras she said, she felt it was because they were so in tune. 

Naomi had beamed with joy that her son had found someone. And although she didn't necessarily agree with Jim's philosophies on life, she knew Jim was a good man, who would take good care of her son. And that Jim would take care of Blair. Blair had always been a caring person but with Jim it was different. And she could tell Jim relished in it. On fact he did not seem completely at ease unless Blair was with him. 

Blair smiled at the memory of his jealousy when Jim had first met his mom. It seemed so foolish now. Jim had shown time and time again that there was no one else for him but Blair. He had shown him by words and by actions. 

He took a cassette out of his bag and slipped it into his walkman. He bolted upright in his seat when he heard the song. This was the song Jean had been telling them about when she described their matching auras. But how had it gotten into his bag. He could not recall bringing it with him. If he recalled he had left it with Jim to listen to when he wanted to feel close to Blair. 

He sat back in the seat to listen to the lyrics, going over the memories again. The song reminding him that he was going home to Jim again, to be his Guide, to take care of him. 

> __  
> The deal is on the rise again  
>  the ship comes into shore  
>  I've been away to somewhere  
>  but life goes on no less
> 
> Through the foreign oceans  
>  Underneath the sea
> 
> And walls come tumbling down  
>  We'll be forever calm  
>  And you'll be here in my arms  
>  I'll keep you away from harm
> 
> I thought about you twice just now  
>  You get me every time  
>  Keeps coming out of nowhere  
>  it cannot be defined
> 
> Your colors are magnificent  
>  from magenta to bright blue
> 
> And walls come tumbling down  
>  We'll be forever calm  
>  And you'll be here in my arms  
>  I'll keep you away from harm

Blair smiled to himself as the music continued to play. Oh if he could just have Jim in his arms for real, it would make this cruise perfect. 

He sighed to himself. He felt the sun no longer on him and looked up to see what was blocking the sunlight. A large form stood before him, so familiar. His smile stretched across his face in answer to the eyes that shone with love down at him. 

He laughed when he was swept out of the chair into a warm embrace and had little kisses planted firmly all over his face. 

"Jim" he gasped "we're causing a scandal on deck" he said leaning back to smile up at Jim. 

"I don't care. I've waited too long to have you in my arms again." Jim smiled tenderly "do you like the music I picked out for you?" 

"It was beautiful Jim, but what are you doing here?" 

"Well I listened to that song to feel close to you, but now I want to be close to you. I want to show you how much I love you. That's why I picked this little honeymoon cruise" Jim said. 

"Honeymoon cruise? but we're not married Jim" Blair said laughing, he gasped as Jim turned eyes intense with love towards him. 

"I was hoping we could remedy that Chief" Jim said, reaching out to caress Blair's cheek. 

Blair could not speak, overwhelmed as he was with the realization of what Jim was asking. He captured the hand that caressed his face and kissed Jim's palm. He smiled up at Jim and kissed him thoroughly. His answer was evident in his kiss.  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
